A cursor's movement presented by a display unit may be the result of a user's tactile interaction with a tactile input unit such as a trackball of a cursor control device (CCD) and/or touchscreen interface of a display unit. Under normal circumstance, the user's interaction with the trackball or touchscreen may be considered smooth. The expected result of this smooth interaction may be the viewing by the user of smooth movement of the cursor and/or smooth movement of an image being moved through touchscreen gesturing techniques.
When a trackball is moved with the user's interaction or a finger is moved across a touchscreen, control data may be generated responsive to this interaction. This control data may be presented to a display unit which, in turn, generates a movement of the cursor and/or an image being presented on a touchscreen. Control data representative of a user's smooth interaction may results with a smooth moving cursor or image being viewed.
There may be one or more factors which could interfere with the smooth interaction and/or smooth movement resulting is a jumpy or intermittent movement of the cursor or a “stuck” image displayed on a touchscreen that normally moves in response to gesturing. These factors could include turbulence, pilot fatigue, equipment deterioration, palm force, and/or pilot position.